Sequel of : Aku suka padamu!
by Keichi Shougi
Summary: "Oh, apa bunga lily itu untuk adik dokter Sasori?"/"Kau manis sekali. Datang setiap hari membawa bunga, menemaninya. Bagaimana sekolahmu?"/"Jaga adikku, tapi jangan serang dia sembarangan!"/"Kau punya pacar saat dia sudah pergi ke Inggris? Wah! Kau benar-benar mengesalkan. Kenapa dia harus suka padamu? Kenapa bukan aku saja?"/"Hn. Kami akan menikah bulan depan."/ RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: SasuSaku_

 _Rate :_ _T_

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **Aku Suka Padamu! -Sequel**

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

Langkahnya teratur melewati ruangan-ruangan di dalam bangunan. Tidak lagi perlu bertanya pada resepsionis di depan, ia menuju lift. Beberapa orang masuk bersamaan dengannya kala lift terbuka, ia menekan tombol nomor 11 saat beberapa orang telah memilih tombol nomor mereka sendiri.

Dengan beberapa tangkai bunga di tangan, ia tersenyum tipis. Satu persatu orang di dalam lift keluar, digantikan beberapa orang yang masuk ingin turun. Salah satu di antaranya adalah suster yang dulu berbicara padanya saat ia bertanya tentang Sasori. Suster yang tampak kikuk malu-malu saat ia bertanya.

"Ah, Uchiha- _san_ , benar?" Ia bertanya. Masih tampak malu-malu, ia bertanya sopan.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab seadanya.

"Apa anda ingin menemui dokter Sasori?" Ia kembali bertanya, dengan senyum malu-malu. Si bungsu Uchiha meliriknya sebentar.

"Hn." Jawabnya lagi. Ia melirik angka lift di atas yang menunjukkan sudah lantai berapa sekarang. Delapan.

"Oh, apa bunga lily itu untuk adik dokter Sasori?"

Mulai sedikit menyebalkan, Sasuke akhirnya menatapnya datar. Suster itu menunjukkan reaksi malu-malu yang semakin kentara. Wajahnya dipenuhi semburat merah.

"Hn. Haruno Sakura. Pacarku." Singkat, dan sangat jelas. Senyum di wajah suster itu menghilang, digantikan dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Wajahnya yang semula dihiasi semburat merah, kini juga tampak memudar.

"O-oh." Suster itu diam, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 11. Tujuannya. Saat ia melangkah keluar, suster itu kembali berbicara. "Semoga pacarmu lekas sembuh, Uchiha- _san_." Ucapnya. Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum pintu lift tertutup.

* * *

Sasuke mendengar banyak suara dari dalam ruangan Sakura. Ia bahkan mendengar gadis itu tertawa. Tersenyum tipis, ia membuka pintu.

"Oh, Sasuke. Kau sudah datang." Haruno Kizashi tersenyum lembut. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum tipis tak kentara dan ber- _ojigi_ memberi salam.

"Selamat siang, Haruno- _san_." Ia juga tak lupa memberi salam pada Haruno mebuki.

"Selamat siang, Sasuke- _kun_." Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Apa itu bunga untuk Sakura?" Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau manis sekali. Datang setiap hari membawa bunga, menemani Sakura. Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Sasuke tersenyum, menyerahkan bunga yang ia bawa pada Haruno Mebuki. "Lancar, Haruno- _san_." Haruno Mebuki tertawa.

"Panggil _baa-san_ saja. Atau mungkin _kaa-san_?" Sakura yang kebetulan sedang minum, terdesak minumannya sendiri. Ia terbatuk. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang tampak terkejut, tapi ia dengan cepat mengembalikan ekspresinya kala mendengar Sakura terbatuk.

" _Kaa-san_!" Sakura berteriak dengan wajah memerah. Sasori juga tampak terkejut, tapi juga terlihat tak terima.

" _Kaa-san_! Mereka masih sekolah, _okay_?" Sasori memberi sapu tangan pada adiknya.

" _Lho_ , tidak ada salahnya, 'kan? _Toh,_ hanya memanggil _kaa-san_ saja." Mebuki tersenyum. Kizashi mengangguk. "Lagi pula, punya banyak anak itu baik, benar kan sayang?" Kizashi tersenyum dan kembali mengangguk meyutujui.

"Ah, _baa-san_ saja tidak apa-apa." Sasuke akhirnya angkat suara. Sasori dan Sakura mengangguk bersamaan. Mebuki dan Kizashi tersenyum.

"Ya, ya, ya. Baiklah kalau begitu, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ pergi dulu. Kau juga sebaiknya kembali ke ruanganmu dan bekerja, Sasori." Mebuki memerintahkan.

"Aku akan di sini sampai jam istirahatku berakhir, _kaa-san_." Mebuki menghela napas. "Baiklah. Nah, Sasuke. Kami pergi dulu. Tolong jaga Sakura baik-baik, ya?" Sasuke mengangguk. Ia tersenyum saat pasangan paruh baya itu pergi. Ia melirik Sasori yang kini sedang mengganti bunga di dalam vas dengan bunga yang ia bawa tadi, sebelum ia beralih menatap Sakura.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Sasuke duduk di samping tempat tidur Sakura.

"Sangat baik." Sakura tersenyum.

"Operasi transplantasi sel induk yang kami lakukan kemarin berjalan lancar. Walaupun belum sembuh total, tapi penyakitnya sudah dalam tahap yang tidak perlu di khawatirkan. Sakura hanya harus mengikuti terapi biologis beberapa kali sebelum bisa pulang. Ia juga harus mengikuti satu kali kemoterapi lagi untuk membunuh sisa sel kanker yang ada." Sasori ikut dalam pembicaraan. Ia bisa melihat Sasuke kini menghela napas lega. Ia menatap Sakura, tersenyum tipis kala gadis itu juga tersenyum menatapnya.

Ia ingat bagaimana Sakura terlihat ketakutan saat akan dioperasi malam itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat lima belas menit saat Sakura akan masuk ke ruangan operasi. Ia hanya bisa menyemangatinya. Sasuke bahkan juga merasa takut kalau-kalau operasi itu gagal. Ia bahkan meminta Sasori untuk hati-hati dan bekerja semaksimal mungkin, walau ia tahu tanpa ia katakan pun, Sasori akan melakukannya semaksimal mungkin untuk adiknya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat empat puluh tiga menit saat Haruno Kizashi mendekatinya. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut dan memukul pelan pundaknya untuk menyemangatinya. Ia sempat heran kenapa pria pauh baya itu tak terlihat khawatir saat anaknya berada di dalam sangat ketakutan, berada di titik dimana operasi itu akan berhasil, atau tidak. Ia sempat bertanya, namun jawaban dari pria paruh baya itu membuatnya tak bisa berkomentar apapun.

" _Aku percaya pada Sakura. Putriku gadis yang kuat. Aku bahkan tahu ia mengejarmu dua belas tahun." Pria itu tersenyum. "Dan lihatlah. Ia berhasil. Kau di sini, menemaninya. Jadi aku juga percaya Sakura akan berhasil kali ini, dengan operasinya."_

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, Kizashi menyuruhnya pulang. Beristirahat. Pria itu tidak ingin Sasuke menelantarkan sekolahnya karena menemani Sakura. Masih ada dia, Mebuki, dan Sasori yang akan menjaga gadis gulali itu. Ia tak perlu khawatir.

Sasuke menolak, namun setelah Kizashi mengatakan, _"kau meragukanku? Ayah Sakura._ " Sasuke menghela napas dan mengangguk. Ia pamit untuk pulang dan beristirahat. Ia juga cukup lelah karena seharian di sekolah. Walau ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk membuka buku pelajaran, ia tetap harus mengerjakan sedikit tugasnya untuk besok.

"Tidak perlu takut, Sasuke. Sasori- _nii_ itu dokter muda yang bisa diandalkan." Sakura menyeringai menatap kakak laki-lakinya. "Bahkan semua suster di sini jatuh cinta padanya! Sudah tampan, pintar, ramah pula." Sakura tertawa kala Sasori menggelitiki kecil perut adiknnya. "Haha... Lepaskan, _baka aniki_!" Gelaknya.

"Tapi aku senang kau kembali. Kau sempat kritis saat transplantasi sel induk itu. Aku harus menekan jantungmu berkali-kali." Sasori mencubit pipi adiknya cukup keras.

Sasuke tak tahu itu, ia cukup terkejut mendengarnya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Semua bisa terjadi saat operasi berlangsung, Sasuke. Tapi kami berhasil mengembalikannya." Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Lihat ini! Bahkan dia bisa membalas mencubitku tadi malam." Sasori memperlihatkan lengannya yang membiru karena cubitan Sakura saat ia sadar tadi pagi, saat gadis itu menangis dan berterima kasih pada Sasori. Sasori memarahinya, meledekinya, membuatnya kesal namun juga bersyukur. Alhasil, gadis itu mencubit lengannya tanda berterima kasih. _Aneh, bukan?_

" _Aniki_!" Sakura hendak kembali mencubit lengan Sasori, nemun pemuda itu lebih cepat dari Sakura. Sasori menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

" _Baka imouto_!" Ledeknya. Ia tertawa kala melihat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal. "Ya sudah, aku harus kembali bekerja. Jam istirahatku sudah selesai." Sasori mengambil jubah kedokterannya di sofa. Setelah memakainya, ia kembali melirik muda mudi yang sedang tertawa itu.

"Hei!" Sakura dan Sasuke sontak melirik Sasori bersamaan. "Jaga adikku, tapi jangan serang dia sembarangan!" Sasori menatap tajam Sasuke. "Kau belum sah jadi adik iparku, mengerti!?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab datar. Sakura melemparkan boneka beruang kecil pemberian Sasori padanya. Pemuda merah itu hanya terkekeh. Ia melemparkan kembali boneka itu pada Sasuke, dan menutup pintu setelah sekali dua kali ledekan.

"Dia sepertinya sangat menyayangimu." Sasuke memberikan kembali boneka beruang kecil itu pada Sakura.

" _Yep_! Dia juga sedikit _over protective_." Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Aku rasa kau sudah tahu tentang dia yang menjadi keluargaku, Sasuke." Sasuke mengangguk singkat, Sakura tersenyum. "Dia anak laki-laki yang pendiam saat itu, saat pertama kali _tou-san_ membawanya pulang." Sakura mengenang. "Bahkan sampai saat dia duduk di bangku SMP, dia tetap tidak begitu melirikku. Hanya terkadang bertanya apa aku sudah makan atau belum, kemana aku akan pergi saat aku ingin keluar rumah, atau bertanya apa aku ada pr atau tidak." Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya mendengarkan. Ia menjangkau tangan gadis itu yang tidak sibuk, menggenggamnya.

"Dan saat dia duduk di bangku SMA, ketika itu penyakitku mulai terlihat. Aku sering demam tinggi dan sakit kepala, sesekali mimisan. _Tou-san_ membawaku ke rumah sakit bersama Sasori. Saat dokter mengatakan aku sakit, Sasori mulai berubah. Dia belajar dengan giat, bahkan sampai larut malam. Mulai menemaniku kemanapun, sangat perhatian. Aku bahkan sampai lupa kalau dia hanya sekedar kakak angkat." Sakura tertawa karena ia ingat pernah tidur bersama Sasori saat mimpi buruk.

"Sasori bahkan memberiku boneka ini sebelum dia belajar kedokteran di luar negeri. Dia bilang, ini membantuku agar tidak takut apapun dan tetap ingat dia." Sakura terkekeh pelan. Bahkan Sasuke ikut tersenyum melihat gadis itu.

"Aku berterima kasih padanya." Sasuke kini yang berbicara. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil sesekali memainkan jemari Sakura. "Dia menemanimu saat yang bisa ku lakukan hanya menyakitimu." Sasuke menatapnya. Sakura tertawa.

"Oh, astaga." Sakura masih tertawa. "Kau tidak menyakitiku, _okay_?" Gadis gulali itu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah menangis karena kau." Sakura kembali tertawa. Sasuke menatap gadis itu. "Walau aku tidak pernah mengakatannya secara gamblang, tapi jujur saja, aku akan berhenti mengatakan suka padamu saat kau punya pacar." Gadis gulali itu tersenyum. " _Toh_ pada akhirnya, kau tetap menolak semua gadis, 'kan?" Sakura terkekeh.

Sasuke kini merasa dibodohi. Ia menatap kesal Sakura. Tapi gadis itu tetap tertawa, hingga tawa itu menular padanya. Sasuke tersenyum.

* * *

Akhir pekan ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sakit menemani Sakura. Ia bahkan membawa pakaiannya sendiri dan sudah berbicara pada Kizashi dan Mebuki sehari sebelumnya.

"Oi, _teme_!" Naruto kebetulan keluar saat Sasuke keluar. Sasuke menghela napas. Si kuning pasti akan memintanya untuk menemaninya bermain atau apapun itu. "Mau kemana kau? Ayo temani aku ke _game center_!" _Voila_! Sasuke menghela napas. _Benar, 'kan?_

"Aku tidak bisa." Naruto mendekati. Pemuda kuning itu melihat Sasuke membawa sebuah tas cukup besar.

"Kemana kau? Apa isi tas itu?" Tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Bukan apa-apa." Sasuke kembali hendak berjalan menjauh, namun Naruto kembali bertanya dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu pulang lebih cepat, tidak pernah bermain denganku dan yang lainnya lagi. Lalu setiap akhir pekan, kau juga selalu tidak ada di rumah. Kau kemana saja? Aku juga dengar dari Ino, kau selalu membeli bunga di rumahnya. Apa kau... jangan-jangan kau... KAU PUNYA PACAR!?" Naruto tampak menyadari sesuatu dan berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya. Membeli bunga setiap hari di tempat Yamanaka memang menjadi sesuatu yang besar. _Apa aku harus membeli bunga di tempat lain_? Pikirnya.

Sasuke tidak bersuara. Ia tidak ingin menyangkalnya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin membuat kehebohan. Si Namikaze satu ini juga tukang gosip yang menyebalkan. Sasuke bahkan berpikir, apa semua orang yang berambut kuning itu tukang gosip? Yamanaka juga tukang gosip, dan ia berambut kuning. Ah! Kenapa ia dan Sakura harus punya sahabat berambut kuning? Tukang gosip pula!

"Hoi, _teme_!" Naruto sedikit mengguncang tubuh Sasuke. "Kau punya pacar, 'kan?" Sasuke tetap tak bersuara. "Kau punya pacar saat Sakura- _chan_ sudah pergi ke Inggris? Wah! Kau benar-benar mengesalkan. Kenapa Sakura- _chan_ harus suka padamu? Kenapa bukan aku saja?" Naruto berpikir keras, tak sadar Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Kau sudah punya Hinata." Naruto tertawa.

"Tapi kau benar-benar mengesalkan." Naruto kembali berwajah serius. "Dua belas tahun dia mengejarmu. Astaga!" Naruto kembali mengingatkannya. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah. "Tapi ternyata kau malah berpacaran dengan gadis lain saat Sakura sudah pergi ke Inggris." Naruto tampak mendramatisir. Ia memperlihatkan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Untung saja anakku sudah pergi ke Inggris. Kalau tidak, dia akan lebih sakit lagi. Oh anakku, Sakura- _chan_." Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Naruto tertawa. Namun si kuning benar-benar merasa kasihan pada gadis gulali, walau ia tak tahu kebenarannya.

Lagi pula Sasuke juga tidak mau yang lainnya tahu tentang hal ini. Ia berjanji pada Sakura untuk tidak memberi tahu siapapun termasuk sahabatnya Yamanaka.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku sudah sangat terlambat." Naruto mengangguk. Ia akhirnya melepaskan Sasuke tanpa jawaban apapun.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk pacarmu, Sasuke! Lain kali kita harus _double date_! Aku akan berjanji tidak akan beritahu Sakura- _chan_." Naruto berteriak sambil melambai. Sasuke menggeleng pelan, ia kemudian kembali berjalan menjauh.

* * *

"Apa kau sudah boleh bergerak banyak?" Sakura membalikkan badannya. Senyum gadis itu mengembang.

"Sasuke, kau bawa bunga?" Si gulali berlari mendekati Sasuke dengan semangat saat gadis itu melihat bunga anyelir yang di tangannya.

"Jangan berlari, Sakura." Sasuke harus menangkap gadis itu ke pelukannya saat Sakura hampir terjatuh. "Kau bisa menunggu di tempat tidur, atau tetap berdiri di sana." Sakura terkekeh.

"Maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat. Lagi pula aku sudah cukup lelah harus berbaring terus menerus. Tubuhku perlu bergerak, Sasuke." Sakura menyengir saat Sasuke menghela napas.

"Hn." Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, menarik gadis itu ke tengah ruangan, duduk di sofa. "Ini pakaianmu dan kelengkapan lainnya. Pakaianku juga ada di dalam. Aku akan menginap di sini malam ini." Sakura hampir berteriak karena senang. "Sekarang kau mandi, aku akan menukar bunganya." Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum lebar di wajah.

Gadis itu mengambil pakaiannya di dalam tas Sasuke. Tunggu! "Sasuke, ini?"

Melihat wajah gadis itu yang memerah, Sasuke sadar. Wajahnya juga memerah. "Tidak!" Ia sontak berteriak. " _Baa-san_ yang mengambilnya. Aku hanya membawanya." Sakura tertawa kemudian. Ah, ia lupa _kaa-san-_ nya sedang di rumah. Ia mengambil tas kecil miliknya di dalam tas Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mandi dulu. Terima kasih, Sasuke." Sasuke mengangguk, tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Beberapa minggu berlalu, gadis itu kini tampak lebih sehat. Ia juga menjalani terapi biologis dengan rutin. Sasuke bahkan selalu menemaninya saat ia mengikuti terapi.

"Kau harus merelakan adikku jadi adik iparmu, _bro_." Itachi memukul pelan pundak Sasori. Pemuda merah itu hanya mendengus.

"Masih belum. Dia harus tahan berjauhan dengan adikku. Tidak melirik gadis lain saat Sakura di Inggris. Aku akan menjadi mata-mata adikku." Sasori menunjuk kedua matanya bergantian menunjuk Sasuke yang kini tengah berbincang dengan Sakura. Pemuda raven itu tampak memperbaiki rambut Sakura, menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga sebelum mencium kening gadis itu.

Sasori terkejut. Ia hendak akan berjalan menuju pasangan muda mudi itu jika Itachi tak menghentikannya.

"Lihat!" Sasori menunjuk Sasuke. Ia terlihat jengkel. "Bahkan saat aku ada di sini, ia masih sempat mencium adikku!? Astaga!" Itachi tertawa maklum. Ia menahan pundak Sasori. Si sulung Uchiha itu sudah sangat tahu sahabatnya sangat _protective_ pada si gadis gulali.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu di sana, hubungi aku." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Sasuke menghela napas. Setelah mendengar keputusan Sakura, ia terkejut bukan main. Kenapa gadis itu harus memutuskan secara sepihak tanpa mengatakan padanya terlebih dahulu? Ia bahkan sempat kesal dan marah. Ia menolaknya. Ia tidak mengizinkannya. Tapi keinginan Sakura sudah terlalu kuat. Kedua orang tuanya dan pemuda berambut merah itu bahkan mengizinkannya.

" _Aku hanya takut. Atau aku akan ikut menemani Sakura."_ Ucapnya saat itu. Sakura bahkan tertawa, mencubit pipi Sasuke keras sampai ia mengaduh kesakitan.

Tapi gadis itu tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia menggeleng. Jika saja Sasuke ikut, Sasori pasti akan mengamuk. Ia tidak akan mengizinkan mereka berdua bersama di negeri orang. _Ingat, Sasori itu_ over protective!

" _Kaa-san_ , _tou-san_! Hentikan mereka!" Sasori merengek, berteriak pada dua Haruno paruh baya itu.

"Sasori, kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil." Mebuki menggeleng, Kizashi terkekeh pelan. "Biarkan saja mereka. Sasuke tidak akan melihatnya untuk beberapa tahun ke depan."

"Tapi mereka bisa melakukan _V-call_ , _tou-san_!" Sasori tampak geram. Sakura terkekeh. Sasuke tak peduli.

"Sudah waktunya. Aku harus pergi, Sasuke. Aku akan menghubingimu setiap hari." Sasori menghela napas lega. Akhirnya kemesraan itu terhenti.

"Jangan menghubunginya saja. Kau juga harus menghubungiku setiap hari, Sakura." Sasori mendekat, mencubit pipi adiknya.

"Iya-iya, _baka aniki_!" Sakura berteriak kesal. Itachi tertawa. Sasuke hanya menghela napas.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sakura dan Sasuke berucap bersamaan. Mereka terkejut. Kemudian tertawa bersama. Sasori akhirnya tersenyum melihat interaksi muda mudi itu. Itachi juga tersenyum.

"Ya, setidaknya kau sudah baik menjaga Sakura selama dia sakit. Aku memberi poin plus untukmu." Sasori berkata datar. Sakura tersenyum, ia memeluk lengan Sasori.

"Terima kasih, _nii_. Kau yang terbaik." Setelah satu dua kata, Sakura tersenyum pada semuanya, melambai memberi salam sampai jumpa lagi.

* * *

Lima tahun berlalu. Hari ini saatnya Sakura kembali ke Jepang. Ia bahkan sudah menyelesaikan sekolah dan kuliahnya dalam lima tahun ini. Sedangkan Sasuke kini bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya. Menjadi direktur di salah satu cabang perusahaan terbesar di Jepang itu.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak saat melihat pemuda itu. Ia berlari menarik kopernya. Melompat ke pelukan pemuda itu saat dekat. Ia tertawa, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak kokoh pemuda itu. "Aku merindukanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum. Bahkan senyumannya tak lagi senyum tipis. Ia juga merindukan Sakura. "Aku juga merindukanmu." Sasuke mencium pipi gadisnya. Saat Sasuke menurunkan gadis itu, "aku mencintaimu."

"Apa sekarang kau jadi suka mengatakan cinta padaku?" Sakura tertawa pelan. Sasuke mendengus. Tapi di detik berikutnya, ia tersenyum. "Jika hanya ucapan yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanku padamu, kenapa tidak?" Jawabnya.

"Oh ya, Sakura." Mereka kini berjalan berdampingan, bergandengan tangan. Sasuke membantu menarik koper gadis itu.

"Menikahlah denganku." Sasuke berujar gamblang. Sakura terkejut, sontak mengehentikan langkahnya. Mata gadis itu terpaku pada Sasuke. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya. Ia menunggu.

"Kau..."

"Aku serius." Sasuke diam sejenak. "Aku bahkan sudah mendapat restu Sasori." Sakura akhirnya tertawa. Ia memeluk pemuda raven itu.

"Aku mau!" Soraknya bahagia.

* * *

 _ **Owari!**_

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Mengingat ending kemarin benar-benar gantung, jadi ya gini, lanjut buat sequel. Kebetulan lagi lancar-lancarnya ide buat sequel ini. Hahahaha**_

 _ **Untuk review, fav, follow, walau follow gak perlu sebenarnya, tapi ya gak masalah lah ya XD**_

 _ **Terima kasih. Buat yang suka dan gak suka cerita ini, gak baca gak apa-apa. Dan untuk yang bilang Sakura murahan, maaf bagi saya dia gak murahan karna gak ngejar Uchiha sampe yang menye-menye gitu ya. Menyebalkan sih memang pasti. Siapa juga yang suka di ucapin suka tiap hari. Pribadi, disini sakura memang sengaja di buat menyebalkan. Tapi kan Sasuke pada akhirnya suka. Tujuannya juga banyak. Contohnya waktu ayahnya nasehatin sasuke itu. Ada banyak reason. Tapi, tolong jangan batasi ide saya. Kalau saya mau buat Sakura semenyebalkan ini, itu ide saya. Kalau tidak suka, bisa back aja kok. Saya kan sudah bilang, gak suka, gak usah baca. Tapi ya, terima kasih. Walau gitu saya tahu masih ada yang suka cerita saya. Jadi untuk yang suka, jadi sider, terima kasih banyak.**_

 _ **So, ini untuk kalian yang penasaran endingnya! XD**_

 _ **Enjoy! RnR?**_

 ** _Omake!_**

Sasuke menghubungi Naruto tadi malam untuk melakukan _double date_ hari ini, yang tentu saja diterima Naruto dengan senang hati. Ia bahkan sangat penasaran siapa yang membuat Sasuke berubah sangat perhatian sampai membawa bunga setiap hari saat masa SMA dulu.

Sasuke bilang, gadis ini adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang dulu ia bawakan bunga setiap hari. Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto semakin penasaran. Jika saat itu dia tidak bisa melihat gadis itu, ini adalah kesempatannya untuk tahu dan mengucapkan selamat pada orang yang dapat membuat Sasuke berubah. Bahkan menurutnya, dua belas tahun yang dilakukan Sakura, tetap tak dapat merubah Sasuke, namun gadis ini. Tidak bisa dipercaya!

" _Dobe_ , Hinata." Sasuke menyapa saat mereka sudah dekat. Naruto tak sadar karena asyik dalam pikirannya sendiri. Saat ia melihat orang yang dibawa Sasuke, ia sontak berdiri karena terkejut.

"SAKURA!?"

" _Hey_ , Naruto. _Hey_ , Hinata." Gadis gulali itu tersenyum. Merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"Sakura- _chan_?" Hinata bahkan juga terkejut. Ia tahu bagaimana Sasuke menolak Sakura dulu. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Naruto melanjutkan. Ia tampak benar-benar _shock_.

"Sasuke jatuh cinta padaku." Sakura tertawa saat Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Oh ya, ini." Sakura memberikan sebuah kartu undangan pada pasangan di depannya.

Naruto buru-buru membukanya dan membaca, "kalian..."

"Hn." Sasuke angkat suara, menggantikan Sakura yang tersenyum manis. "Kami akan menikah bulan depan."

"APA!?" Dan si kuning berisik itu mulai merasa dibodohi sejak dulu.


End file.
